I Dare You
by BLunatic
Summary: Sakura, first dare is to steal Sasuke’s underwear. Second, is to steal Neji’s headband. Third, is to kiss Gaara. Fourth, is to steal Naruto’s ramen. Fifth, is to ask Sai to draw you. Get the point? /SasuSaku/Sakuracentric/TenLee/KibaHinaShino/TemShikaIno
1. Sasuke's Undies

I Dare You

Summary: Sakura, your first dare is to steal Sasuke's underwear. Your second dare is to steal Neji's headband. Your third dare is to kiss Gaara. Your fourth dare is to steal Naruto's ramen. Your fifth dare is to ask Sai to draw you. Get the point? Sakura centric. KibaHinataShino TentenLee ChouInoShika

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Couples: Sakura centric. KibaHinataShino TentenLee, ChouInoShika, TemShikaIno

Rating: M

Dare One: Sasuke's Underwear

Ino giggled evilly as she watched Sakura's face drop.

"What's the matter, Sakura? It's just a couple of DARES!" Ino teased, wagging her pointer finger.

Sakura gulped. She felt the pressure go up a notch. It was like she was taking the Chuunin exams all over again. Sighing, she grabbed the piece of paper from Ino's hand and stuck her tongue out. Ino grinned in satisfaction.

"Now, on the list, it says the first dare. Read it." Ino whispered.

"'S-steal Sas-Sasuke's underwear'?!" Sakura exclaimed, dropping the piece of paper. Ino's evil grin grew wider, Hinata gasped, Tenten's jaw dropped to the ground, and Temari smirked.

"We'll give you…Hmm…And hour to get Sasuke's underwear." Ino explained. "If you don't get it by then, then you have to seduce him until you get them." Sakura's jaw dropped.

The pink haired girl was about to protest until she was cut off by Ino. "Nu-uh! No turning back!" Sakura sighed, opening the door solemnly and shut it quietly. As she walked away, she heard the girls' conversation.

"What are we going to do while Sakura's away?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I was thinking…" Ino's voice was no longer heard as Sakura was down the stairs.

'Steal Sasuke's underwear…' Sakura repeated it in her mind. 'Ugh. It's hopeless. How am I going to do that? And if I don't fulfill that, how am I going to seduce him?!'

She stood at the Uchiha mansion's doorstep. She sighed. 'Wish me luck.' As Sakura was about to knock, the door had suddenly opened. It seemed Sasuke was about to step out.

"A-ah, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted as she felt heat rise to her cheeks. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and sighed. He motioned her to come in. She obliged.

Sakura sat in the living room. It was fairly clean, but there definitely were places that had been collecting dust. She sipped her tea as she looked around the room. Sasuke walked in with a tray that had few kinds of treats on it and set it on the coffee table. Then he sat on the couch across from Sakura.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he leaned back in the chair.

"Well, I was given this dare to…Well…" Sakura couldn't get the words out.

"Come on, spit it out." Sasuke muttered as he watched Sakura's face turn red.

"Steal your underwear..." Sakura mumbled, looking away from Sasuke's shocked face.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you well. Can you repeat that again?" Sasuke requested again, leaning his head closer. Sakura froze.

"U-um...Steal your...Underwear." Sakura managed to spit out. Her face was red like a strawberry. Her eyes were on the floor, afraid to face Sasuke's face. When she looked up, she was surprised to see Sasuke smirking.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mumbled as Sasuke started chuckling.

"Steal, correct? Well, if it's to steal, why are you asking? I'm not gonna hand it over to you." Sasuke said as he moved closer to Sakura and whispered to her ear. "It wouldn't be stealing, now wouldn't it?" He gave her ear a slight nip, causing her to squeal.

"S-So how do I get it from you?" Sakura asked. She was trying to stop shaking from all the attention Sasuke was giving her. She started sweating a bit from Sasuke licking and nipping her neck.

"Simple. You give me your underwear in exchange for mine." Sasuke whispered huskily. Sakura gasped. "Not the way your thinking. I'm not taking it off, I'll just get another pair." Sasuke said as he put a finger on Sakura's pink lips. Sakura sighed in relief.

'Good. I'm too young to see anything yet.' Sakura thought in relief. Then she froze.

"My underwear?!" She exclaimed. She started inching away from the mischevious Sasuke, who only smirked. Sasuke nodded and pounced on her, pinning her to the couch.

"Don't worry. I'll take it quickly..." Sasuke whispered. Then he muttered something Sakura couldn't hear. "...After a bit of teasing..."

"He-" Sakura was cut off when Sasuke placed his hard lips on hers. Sakura started struggling, but slowly gave up. It seems she was too distracted admiring the kiss then trying to get away from it.

Sasuke pried her lips open with his tongue, who had touched Sakura's. Sakura flinched, a wave of heat going through her. She slowly reached out her hands and buried them in his hair.

The Uchiha was rubbing her all over the place. Her inner thighs, her hips, her back, her stomach, her arms, everything. He reached his hand down to her stomach, lifting her shirt a little bit. He rubbed her stomach, causing her to close her eyes. His hand traveled lower, rubbing her inner thighs. She mewed like a cat, causing Sasuke to growl like dog. She giggled.

To return in his little favors, she started rubbing his chest, earning a grunt in return. He nuzzled his nose into her neck but his hands were now in between her legs. He started rubbing, causing her to moan. He lifted her skirt and slowly pulled her underwear down, distracting her with both the kissing and the inner thigh rubbing. And then he successfully had gotten her underwear.

"Hehe." Sasuke chuckled as he held the cherry-printed underwear in his hands. Sakura shot up, pulling her skirt down so he wouldn't see.

"Oi!" Sakura squealed, her face red. She started straighting herself out. "My underwear!" But it seems her face wasn't going to recover too soon. Sasuke chuckled and started teasing her by holding the underwear with his mouth. She turned even redder, both from anger and embarassment.

"Sasuke-kun!" She whined. Then she started playfully punching his chest. "You're a meanie!" Sasuke just smirked.

"Here's my underwear." Sasuke said, throwing his underwear at her.

"Where'd you get it?" Sakura asked as she clutched his underwear. Her face was less red, but of course, still red.

Sasuke just stuck his tongue out and waved her underwear in the air. "Oh look. A souvenier." Sakura just huffed, her face pink.

"I have to go now..." Sakura mumbled, looking down. Sasuke looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"Tell Ino that was a good dare." He whispered in her ear before pushing her out of the Uchiha mansion. Sakura, who was still dazed, walked home with a hazy mind.

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari watched Sakura walk in, all wobbly. She slowly sat on the floor with them.

"Oh, hello Sakura!" Ino said, grinning madly like she was an hour ago. "I guess you didn't get his underwear, right?" Sakura, who was still shaking a bit, slowly held up the underwear. The action caused all the girls to gasp and turn red.

"You better tell the whole story because I know he wouldn't just hand it over..." Ino said as her eyes were glinted with sneakyness.

"Well...I asked him for his underwear and..." Sakura was cut off.

"What do you mean, 'YOU ASKED'?!" Ino yelled. "You were supposed to steal it!"

"Well, if I stole it, the consequences would've been worse..." Sakura mumbled. Her face slowly turned red when she remembered what had happened.

"Wha-What were the co-consequences?" Hinata asked with curiousity.

"I had to give my underwear in exchange for his..." Sakura whispered. She didn't have enough strength to say it any louder. The girls let out a pregnant pause.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Whoo-hoo! You go girl!" Ino exclaimed as she punched the air above her head. Sakura looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Ye-Yeah..." Sakura replied weakly. She looked back down again.

'I don't wanna know the next dare...Kami-sama, what have I gotten myself into?' Sakura thought as she watched Ino spin the bottle, which was going to point at the next victim.

Author's Note: Yes! New story! My first...Or second, I can't keep track, M-rated story! Why? Their's a bit of...What do you call it, lime? Yes...I'm not sure if I'm going to do that with Ino, Tenten, and Temari. I might do that with Hinata.

Some explanations:

1) Ino made a list for each person if it was a dare, so if it the bottle lands on Sakura, for example, then she would do the next dare on her list.

Preview for the next Chapter:

"Shino-kun..." Hinata mumbled as she twiddled with her fingers.

"Hai, Hinata?"

"Ca-Can I re-remove y-your gla-glasses?" Hinata muttered out.

...Their was a silence...

"Why do you want my headband?" Neji asked as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well, I want to see how it looks on me..." Sakura replied, her face red. Sakura knew at that very moment, her face resembled Hinata's.

"...Fine.." Sakura was shocked, her first reaction was thinking it was easy. Suddenly, something was wrapped around her head to cover her eyes. Then she felt warm lips press on hers.


	2. Glasses and No Underwear!

I Dare You

Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing! I got a lot of 'I Love You's….I feel so LOVED!

Eyes sparkle This story became more successful that I thought it would be…Here's some replies to your reviews:

princessswan: Ah. Neji's will come in later on in this chapter.

Kitomi21- Yah. Ino's not the REAL evil person in the story….It's…Nah, I don't want to spoil it! She's just being he best friend evil kind. Yup. I have a friend like her too.

XxShadow-Of-LiesxX- Kiba…Plushie? Tries taking it off…..AGH! THE GLUE IS RIPPING MY SKIN OFF!!! Lol

Blackbelt- Eh? Eh?….EH?! I'm updating, I'm updating!

Shessy Girl- Eh?! P-Please stop crying! Okay, I'll update!

Haruno Miyabi- gets glomped Ack! falls on floor….Updating right now…

Dragonfly454-….You loved it so muck?

Tenshii-chan- Me too… I read a lot of SasuSaku stories. Especially Blackbelt's. But I don't read stories that have SakuxSomeonebesidesSasuke as the only couple.

Gelayel- Haha. Good one. You can't tell, but I'm not being sarcastic. I'll update now. XD

Katrina- Haha. I know. I'm amazing, right? XD Great to see you're reading my stories.

BloodySuicide- Thanks! XD

Kara-chan.a- When am I going to update? Well…Right now, I guess.

Darkkinkachu- …Who died and made you queen? Kidding, kidding. I do that all the time to my friends. XD

Raefire- Oh no! Are you on fire?! Stop, drop, roll. Hehehe. That scene made you 'hot'. Heh. Excuse my lame pun.

MorbidMusic- I'm evil and I'm proud. XD I'm updating right now, so don't worry.

SaNdEr-ThE-rUbBeR-bAnDeR- What? Do you have a problem with NejiSaku? And did you just call me stupid? Thanks for giving you're opinion about the dares. Even though it wasn't a good one. Or a bad one. I couldn't tell. Look, this story isn't ALL about Sakura. Just wait.

Thanks for all the hilarious comments! They all made me laugh. Well, except for one. But yes. Thanks for reviewing. I hand cookies out to you.

Author's Note: Here's your update! And before I forget:

Disclaimer: I own Naruto…In my dreams….

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: The dare with Neji and the dare with Shino are a MIXED CHAPTER. Neji's dare is most of the chapter, so if you like ShinoHina, sorry I couldn't make it any longer. Also, all the other girls would be half or a quarter of a chapter because I'm mainly focusing on Sakura but I still have to add other couples in there.

The Rules of This Game:

They all have pieces of paper with a list of dares on it. They can't look at it until the bottle lands on them. When the bottle lands on them, they do the first dare on the list. The next time it lands on them, they do the second dare on the list. Get it? Good. :3

Dare Two:

Shino-kun's Glasses

&

Neji?! Oh No! No Underwear!

Sakura watched in dread at the bottle. If it pointed to her, she was definitely at risk of killing herself.

'Please don't be me…' Sakura thought. But on the other side…

'**Please be me!' Inner Sakura screamed.**

'Why?' Sakura asked her other self. Her inner self just sighed.

'**If you get to go through a thing like that like you did with Sasuke's again….' Inner Sakura squealed. 'Ah!! I've died and gone to heaven!'**

Sakura rolled her eyes and mentally shoved her inner self away.

The bottle slowly stopped. Sakura sighed.

'It's going to land on me…' She thought. She felt a headache come on. But her eyes suddenly widened with joy when it stopped on the person next to her.

"E-eh?!" The shy girl shouted, inching back. Her face was completely red. Probably as red as Sakura's dress.

"Ah! It's Hinata!" Ino said, her mischievousness coming back into play. "Don't worry. Your first dare is easy."

Hinata gulped. Gripping the paper tightly, she slowly opened the piece of paper. Shivering, she closed her eyes tightly.

Seconds passed, she peaked her eyes open. Then both eyes shot open.

"O-oh…My…" She stutters, her face turning redder than before.

"Hinata?!" Sakura exclaimed and Hinata fell on the floor.

Sakura sighed. It must have something to do with a boy. Yes. It has to be. The way Hinata fainted like that, it has to be. She always does that with Naruto, anyway.

Sakura's POV

What is the dare? Geez, that has been echoing through my head the whole time while trying to wake the red Hinata up.

….

Oh my.

I spy with my little eye…Something white…

Hint One: It's on the floor…

Hint Two: It's by Hinata's hand….

Hint Three: It has something written on it…

….

It's her list of dares!….

Should I take it?

… I can hear one part of me telling me to take a look at it….

Should I?

….I waltzed over to the wear Hinata was lying down. Tenten and Temari were trying to wake her up at the moment while Ino just grinned in satisfaction on the reply of her dare. I kick the piece of paper, making it show the first dare.

….Steal Shino's glasses…

Shino's glasses….

Shino's glasses…

I remember Naruto telling me about the mission he went on with Shino…

…Where Shino was laughing….

And….Naruto is going to die if I tell Shino what he told me…

Hmm…That would be good blackmail material….Anyway….

So…She has to steal Shino's glasses….

YOU CALL THAT EASY, INO-PIG?!

Hinata's POV

Steal Shino-kun's gl-glasses?….Sun glasses?

….

The one that he wears to cover his eyes?…

The one that makes him so mysterious?…

The one that nearly endangered Kiba-kun's life because he wanted to try them on?…

The one that is SHINO-KUN'S?!

….

Is it me, or is everything getting darker?

Ino's POV

I am SOO awesome at matchmaking!…Though Hinata would also look good with Kiba…

And Naruto…But he has his 'undying love' for Sakura-"chan"…

Hmm….We had to plan each other's dares. The other girls let me do all their dares…And they worked together to work on mine…I wonder what those dares are….

Temari and Tenten's POV

DAMMIT, HINATA! WAKE UP!!!

Normal POV

After a few attempts of waking up Hinata, the last one (which was pouring a bucket of water on her) finally woke her up.

"N-no! I…I can't do it!" Hinata squealed. All the girls in the rooms were shocked at the shy girl's exclaim.

"Eh?" Ino replied, shocked. "Why not?"

"I…I want to re-respect Sh-Shino's p-privacy…" She mumbled, fiddling with her fingers. Ino stared for a few minutes. Pausing, she looked out the window.

'Please, luck! Please tell me that Shino's walking down this street…' Ino prayed, as she looked out the window. The other girls gave questioning looks that were probably not going to be answered.

Ino scanned the whole street, looking left and right for at least 20 times. Her eyes widened, finding her target.

'Yes!' She thought happily, holding a fist up and then pushing it down.

"Wh-What is it, In-Ino-chan?" Hinata asked nervously, afraid of what Ino might be thinking. Ino started laughing evilly. The Hyuuga flinched and slowly started inching away from the blonde. Ino pointed out the window.

"Just because you don't want to do the dare, doesn't mean you don't do it." Ino purred, pushing the sweating-stuttering girl out of the door. "Now don't come back until it's done!"

The door behind the Hyuuga girl was slammed shut. She sighed. Walking away, she heard the voices of her friends starting to disappear…

"Don't you think that was harsh, Ino?" Hinata made out the voice to be Sakura.

"Seriously, Ino even though your…" It was Tenten. She whispered a word before continuing. "…doesn't mean you should be so mean as to kick her out."

"Yeah. She really didn't want to do the dare." Temari stated. "She's probably just going to go home…"

"Well, I did this dare because I knew that Shino…." And by then, Hinata couldn't hear the voices anymore. Walking out the door, she closed the door behind her quietly and politely so that she wouldn't disturb the neighbors.

"Ah. Hinata." Shino stated, holding a hand up as a greeting. Hinata bowed.

"A-ano, ohayou, Shino-kun." Hinata muttered, looking at the floor. She could've sworn she heard Ino cackling from the window.

"Good morning?" Shino said, chuckling. His right eyebrow was raised. "Hinata, it's clearly dark and the moon is in the sky. Is it really morning?"

Hinata gulped and turned red.

'Oh no…' She thought. 'I made a mistake…'

…Wait a second.

Shino chuckled?

That REALLY seemed out of character. Hinata's nervousness was increasing rapidly. It felt like her heart moved from her chest up into her throat. Her throat starting hurting since it felt like her heart was trying burst out of her neck.

'Can he read minds? Oh dear, oh dear…' The poor little Hyuuga Girl thought. Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Oi, Hinata." Shino said, stopping Hinata's train of worries. "What's wrong?"

Hinata gulped.

"I-I'm sorry!" She yelled, quickly swiping his glasses from his face.

He immediately covered his face.

"What-?!"

"I'm sorry…." Hinata mumbled looking down. "I…It was…It was a dare…I'm sorry."

Shino stayed silent and looked at Hinata.. Her head was bowed down and it was as if she was silently crying. He sighed inwardly.

Hinata was the type of person who was careful with her relationships.

'Of course she doesn't want her relationship ruined with me. I'm her teammate. If her relationship is messed up with a teammate, her teamwork goes down. If her teamwork goes down, we'll fail many missions.' He calculated.

"Is THAT all he cares about?!" Ino muttered frustratingly.

"What?" Sakura questioned as she took a seat next to Ino in front of the window.

"He's thinking that she doesn't want to mess up her relationship with him because he's her teammate!" Ino yelled out. Sakura shushed her by clamping a pale hand on her best friend's mouth.

"Shhh! Come on, do you want Shino to find out-" The pink haired girl was cut off.

"He knows already." Ino muttered, rolling her eyes. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Ino glared at her playfully. "Come on. You're the second smartest kuniouchi in the village, in tie with Shizune. You can't even analyze your surroundings?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Looking up, she scanned her room. Tenten and Temari were intently watching Hinata from a different window and….

Two flies.

Two flies were flying around in the room.

"Hey-" Sakura was, again, interrupted. Except this time it's Temari.

"Don't make me use my amazing fan skills on you, you annoying flies!" The blonde girl let out a battle cry and started running around the room with a fly swatter.

"Hoo-boy." Sakura said, smacking her forehead.

"Hinata…" Shino muttered. Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"You lo-look more handsome that way, Shino." The Hyuuga girl replied shyly as she handed him his sunglasses.

A smile. Well, not a smile, maybe a half smile. A very small one, that is.

He gladly took his sunglasses and put them on.

"Anyway…" He said, coughing. "Are you saying that I'm not handsome this way?"

Hinata turned red. She started waving her hands frantically. "U-uh! N-no! Y-you misunderstand m-me!" He chuckled a bit and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Good bye." He bid and walked away to the direction behind Hinata. She swiftly turned around and watched his back. Smiling, she thought quietly.

'Shino-kun…' She sighed blissfully and scurried back into Sakura's house. She was greeted by cheers.

"Hinata, you did great!" Sakura said, patting the still flustered girl on the back.

"Yeah! You got him!" Ino added, softly punching Hinata on the arm.

"T-thank you…W-what is Temari-san and Tenten-chan d-doing?" Hinata questioned, watching the two girls with fly swatters jump around the room.

"Damn, Shino!" Tenten wailed, waving her arms around. All of them ducked, desperately trying to dodge the frustrated kuniouchi. "Thinks he can spy on us, huh?! Well, THAT'S TO BAD!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Uh…Wh-Why don't we j-just close the window?" Hinata suggested, holding up a hand. Ino grinned.

"Great idea, Hinata!"

SLAM!

Everyone looked at Tenten, who slammed the window shut.

"No more bugs." She declared, giving a thumbs up.

"Okay, to continue with the game." Ino said, clasping her hands together. AS the Yamanaka spun the bottle, everyone watched in anticipation. Hinata gulped, Sakura was praying, Tenten was excited, Temari didn't seem to care, and Ino was grinning evilly.

"Sakura!"

Sakura fell to the floor.

"**Yes! Bring it on! I can take on ANY dare!"** Inner Sakura screamed.

'You're enjoying this, aren't you?' Sakura thought, sourly. Sakura side.

"Now open the paper, Sakura." Sakura gulped. Opening the paper, she looked under what said: Steal Sasuke's Underwear. Her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Huh. What is it?" Temari said, grabbing the piece of paper from Sakura's hands. She skimmed the paper and she burst out laughing.

Ino smirked and Tenten then held a questioning look. "What?" Grabbing the paper, her eyes went wide as she read aloud. "… 'Wear Neji's headband?'" Hinata gasped and fell to the floor with a thud. Temari slapped her own forehead.

"I'll get bucket of water." She muttered, getting up and walking out of the bedroom door.

Sakura sighed and glared lightly at Ino, who was just laughing evilly. "Why must you torture me so?"

Ino laughed. "It's called-" The brown-haired weapon mistress clamped a hand over the blonde's mouth.

"Huh?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Tenten covered up, rubbing the back of her neck. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Guess I'll be heading there now." Sakura said. She got up and opened the door. "Oh, and good luck with waking Hinata." They all sighed as they stared at the unconscious Hyuuga. Sakura waved goodbye and exited the Haruno household.

Sighing, she hugged herself for some warmth.

'….Damn Ino and her tricky ways.' She cursed the Yamanaka while rubbing her neck.

She looked up at the Hyuuga Mansion in all it's glory. Two people, one man and one woman, stood outside of the entrance. They were mostly likely on guard duty.

"Your business?" The woman asked. She was wearing a white kimono, almost as white as her eyes.

'A relative.' Sakura thought. She quickly erased it and said, "I came to fetch something for Hinata-sama? You know, for her slumber party?"

"Ah yes!" The woman said politely. "Hinata-sa…I mean, Hinata-sama, told me that if she left anything here a pink haired girl would come to pick it up.

The 'pink haired girl' twitched. 'Did Hinata know all along about this dare?'

"Come in, come in." The woman gestured with her hands, earning a sigh from her male companion. "I'll show you where her room is."

'Why does her voice sound so familiar?' Sakura thought to herself, rubbing her chin. 'I KNOW I heard this voice somewhere….'

'But who?'

"Here we are! Hinata-sama's bedroom!" The mysterious woman said, pointing to the Japanese style door. "Have fun…" She whispered.

"What?"

"Hm? I didn't say anything…." The woman replied swiftly.

'Trained liar.' Sakura thought, sliding the door to side. 'Oh damn.'

There Neji was, sitting on the floor, reading a scroll. Other scrolls were scattered on the floor and he looked like he was studying all night.

"Eh? Neji-san?"

When he looked up, Sakura turned red.

'**He's so cute!' Inner Sakura squealed.** Great, she was in fan girl mode.

'But who knew the Hyuuga genius was sloppy.' Sakura thought as she walked over to the silent Hyuuga. He sat there, scrolls wrapping around his body, on the floor, torn up, ripped up, bent, anything you can think of.

"Neji-san….?" The tired white eyes gazed up at Sakura.

"Ah, Haruno." Neji said lazily, quickly trying to compose himself. He got up and picked up all the damaged scrolls and put them away.

Sakura watched silently and looked at the floor to find the scroll he was reading. Raising an eyebrow, she picked it up.

"Hey-" The scroll was taken from her grasp. "What the-"

The Hyuuga prodigy blushed and quickly put the scroll away. "It's nothing!"

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Okay…" She stressed out the last syllable. Shrugging, she scratched her head. "Ano…"

"What is it that you want, Haruno?"

"First, call me Sakura."

He scoffed. "I can call you anything I want."

"Really? Then I'll just call you white-eyed freak." Sakura retorted, smirking. It was Naruto's old nickname for Neji. She earned a twitch in return.

"Hn. Fine."

'He reminds me so much of Sasuke…But then again…'

"SAKURA," He coughed. "what is it that you want?"

"You're headband." She replied, smiling. He raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? Can you repeat that?"

"What are you, deaf? Your headband!" Sakura was clearly annoyed. She wanted this done and over with.

Neji twitched. "Why do you want my headband?" He inched closer.

"Well, I want to see how it looks on me." Sakura replied, her face red. Sakura knew at that very moment

"…." She stayed silent, trying to form a plan in her head.

"Don't think you can get my headband so easily." Neji said, crossing his arms. Her head shot up.

"Huh?"

"Don't expect me to just hand over my head band."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

'**Oh Do you think we have to do the same thing like at Sasuke-kun's?' Inner Sakura was jumping up and down.**

Their was only two words Sakura could think of at the moment.

'On no.'

"Damn." The pink haired kuniouchi muttered as her face slowly turned red.

"Close your eyes."

Sakura reluctantly closed her eyes. Then she felt like something was being tied around her head. When she opened her eyes, her eyes met pitch black.

'I've been blindfolded!' Sakura thought, gulping.

"Wh-what-?!" She was interrupted when warm lips touched hers. She felt a pair of arms sneak around her waist.

"I told you…."

"I won't just hand it over."

Sakura gulped.

'Another situation….' Sakura thought. She sighed. 'Why is it always the man who's dominant?'

The lips that covered hers seemed to have pulled back. Suddenly she felt her body being positioned. She felt like she was doing one of those 'Snow Angels' as they called them in the Snow Country. She guessed her body was in a position of an X.

"What…What the-" She felt her arms pinned down by a pair of hands. Again, a pair of warm lips slammed into hers.

"Mmmph."

A sloppy French kiss. That was what Neji was giving her. She felt her mouth being forced open by Neji's tongue. She sighed with relief.

'At least he put this blindfold on me….' The pink haired girl thought as Neji kissed her. 'If I was watching, my face would've been so red….'

'**You like it, don't you…' Inner Sakura said as she grinned proudly. 'But he isn't better than Sasuke.'** Inner Sakura has her eyes closed and her arms crossed. She peaked open one eye.

'**Hey, who do you like better?'** **Inner Sakura asked, tilting her head.**

Sakura growled inwardly. She shoved Inner Sakura aside, hopefully keeping her away….Forever.

Her eyes widened when Neji's expert hands roamed around her body. Then goose bumps spread across her skin when his hands laid on her chest.

"Eep!" She squealed when Neji grasped them. 'What the-?!' She felt something on her breast.

'What is it?…Is it a…' Sakura gulped. 'Tongue?'

She felt Neji nuzzle her neck.

"Like cherries." Neji whispered.

"Cheery blossoms…" Sakura corrected quietly. Neji smirked, which was unknown to Sakura.

"What was that?" Neji asked as he tugged Sakura's green shorts down.

Sakura turned red. A very deep shade of red. "Um…"

She still had her blue sandals on, so he just pulled it down to her ankles.

"What's this?"

"Huh?'

"…."

"What is it, Neji?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…."

"What is it?"

"…."

"Answer me, damn it!"

"You aren't wearing any underwear…."

Sakura flinched. 'Oh crap…'

'I forgot to put on another pair of underwear!'

"Oh well. Makes it easier."

"Ne-Neji…."

"Psh. You honestly think I'd go that far?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side. He chuckled at her cute reaction.

"You're not ready yet. So I won't steal your virginity away from you…" 'Yet….'

Sakura shivered.

"Ca-Can I get this blindfold off now?"

"Blindfold? What are you talking about?" Sakura raised an eyebrow and removed the thing covering her eyes . She stared at it.

"Oh!" In her hands was Neji's headband, nice and neat. Like a Hyuuga.

"You asked for it, didn't you?"

"Oh…Thank you…." Sakura muttered while looking at the floor. She glanced up. "Um…Well, I have a question…"

"Hm?"

"Well…Why didn't you take all my clothes off?"

"Well…"

"Because I was using Byakugen…."

"Byakugen could see through clothes?!" Sakura exclaimed as she quickly put her shorts on.

"Well, if I want it to, yes." Sakura twitched.

"You…"

"YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

At Sakura's house….

"Sakura, you got the headband?!"

There, Sakura stood, her hair a bit messed up and her clothes a bit wrinkled. But the main thing was that across her forehead was Neji's headband.

"Now you're going to wear that for the rest of the day." Ino declared, grinning.

"What the hell, Ino?!" Sakura said, inching away from the crazy girl. "That wasn't part of the dare!"

Her best friend just grinned. "Oh well…" That grin….Was one saying, 'Wear it or ELSE.'

Sakura sighed. "Fine, fine." She looked around.

"Where's Hinata?"

"Oh…Yeah…She might be knocked out for a while."

"You mean you didn't get her up?"

"Well, the minute she heard you got Neji's headband, she fainted…"

Sakura smacked her forehead.

Author's Note: Wow! Thirteen pages long:o

Lucky you, the next chapter will only have hints of Sakura. It will focus on Ino, Temari, and Tenten since I didn't really mention them a lot….So yeah. Sorry to disappoint you. But still read it, okay?

Ino's Preview:

"Hehehe…"

"So Sakura, what's your brilliant dare, huh? I can take it!" Ino said proudly.

"Okay then. Open the paper." Sakura said, grinning.

Ino opened the paper carefully and stared at it. Her jaw dropped.

_Spend the whole week, also while doing the dares, without insulting anybody._

Tenten's Preview:

Tenten's face looked like she had just eaten the Curry of Life as she dropped the piece of paper. On part of the paper, it said:

_Steal Lee's spandex suit…And wear it. Then spend some time with Lee….(You'd probably be running around the village talking about youth)_

Temari's Preview:

Temari sighed. "How troublesome…." Now doesn't that sound familiar?

_Beat Shikamaru in Shogi and Go. If you lose, you have to kiss him. If you win, you can beat him as much as you want with your fan._

…I'm not trying to be mean to Shikamaru, so please! Don't kill me!

Okay! That's it! Oh. And one more thing.

I DARE YOU TO REVIEW!!! NOW!!!


	3. Three's a Crowd

I Dare You

Authoress' Note: I haven't written in such a long time! This chapter is complicated, so pay attention.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own the storyline.

Chapter Three:

Three's A Crowd

Hinata, who vowed to herself to never faint until the game was over, bit her lip as she struggled to keep her eyes opened.

Sakura adjusted the headband she had obtained from Neji. Growling as it would slide down over her eyes for being to big, she was trying to figure out how to wear it.

"Okay, gah-" She pushed Neji's headband back up from covering her face, "-spin the bottle, already!"

Ino smirked and spun the bottle.

All stared at it with anticipation, waiting to see who the next victim would be. And it is---

"INO!"

The said girl flinched and slowly turned to face her rival. The Haruno was smirking and a message was written on the pink haired girl's face.

PAYBACK!!!

"Hehehe…"

"So, Sakura! What's your brilliant dare, huh? I can take it!" Ino said with feigned courage.

"Okay then." Sakura's grin grew wider with every word exchanged. "Open the paper."

Ino gulped and opened the paper carefully. She stared at it while biting her lip. Then, when she finally realized that she had to do it, her jaw dropped.

"S-spend the whole week, also while doing dares, without insulting anybody?!" She read the piece of paper word for word.

Temari smirked. "I bet she won't even last a day."

Ino gritted her teeth as she glared at the Sand kuniouchi. "I bet you can't go a day without having your hair in that hairdo." She added smoke to the fire. "That has absolutely no sense of fashion.

POP.

A vein appeared on Temari's forehead. "What'd you say, you pig?"

"You heard me right!" The blonde retorted.

"Oi, stop it!" Tenten said as she got in between the two. "It's a dare. Not a bet."

Sparks flied between the two, causing Tenten's hair to look like she got struck by a lightning bolt.

"…." Tenten growled. 'Don't get upset, don't get upset-' She repeated to herself as her eyebrow twitched.

"Well, if Ino doesn't complete the dare, then how about a punishment dare?" Sakura suggested.

"L-like a double-d-dare?" Hinata asked as she gulped. 'Oh my…' She prepared herself for the worse to come.

Ino flinched and Temari smirked.

"So?" Temari asked, "What's the double dare?"

"Mmm…" Sakura put her finger on her chin. "How about…"

Hinata's eyes widened as an invisible light bulb appeared over her head. She glanced side to side before leaning over to Sakura and whispering something in her ear.

A look of despair washed over Ino's face. She knew how merciless Hinata could be without anyone noticing. 'Traitor…' Ino whined in her head.

"Good idea, Hina-chan" Sakura exclaimed. She plastered a cat-like grin on her face. "You're double dare is…."

"To spend a day doing what Shikamaru tells you!"

Tenten grinned. "And that includes watching clouds with him."

The Yamanaka gasped. "Dear lord no-"

"Now, now." Temari said with an evil stare. "It's NOTHING compared to Sakura's dares!" Sakura flushed at the comment.

"But it's-" Ino whined, "-booring!" She stretched the vowel to prove her point.

"Oh well." Sakura said with a shrug. "Neext!" Sakura spun the bottle and it landed on---

Hinata?

ACHOO!

Oh.

Okay.

It moved to---

Tenten!

"Aw, crap." Tenten cursed as stressed marks on her forehead.

"Get your fair share of dares." Sakura retorted to the brown haired girl who had done no dares so far.

"Open your card, already." Ino ordered, obviously annoyed.

Tenten's lips formed into a straight line. "Alright, alright." She mumbled a 'Jeez…' and opened the paper. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no."

Tenten's face looked like she had just eaten the Curry of Life as she dropped the piece of paper. The revealing part of the paper said:

Steal Lee's spandex suit…And wear it. Then spend some time with Lee…(You'll probably be running around the village in a spandex suit talking about youth)

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, no--" She repeated that one word.

Temari was grinning.

It gave away the fact she was the one that made that one up.

"YOU!" Tenten pointed her finger at Temari. "You WITCH!" She seemed to have repressed the urge to change the 'w' to a 'b'.

Temari cackled. "It's rude to point, my soon-to-be-wearing-a-spandex-suit friend."

Tenten glared and took out two scrolls.

"RISING TWIN DRA-"

"OH NO. NOT HERE, MISSY." Sakura quickly swiped the scrolls away. "You are NOT messing up my room AGAIN."

The brunette growled and gritted her teeth. She reluctantly put her two scrolls away.

"Now…Hold still." Ino, Temari, and Sakura purred maliciously as they wiggled their fingers in a scary way.

"No…" Tenten glanced at Hinata for help. But the girl was just crying and waving 'bye bye' to her. "…No…"

"NOOOOO!!!"

The scream was heard all over Konoha.

"Oh my youth!" Lee said as he stopped hitting the poor tree. "What was that?"

"….Tenten?" Neji raised an eyebrow as he stopped hitting his spar partner, his uncle.

BAM-

"Sorry, Neji!" The said boy rubbed his cheek.

Sasuke, who was holding up Sakura's pair of underwear and stretching it, paused. "…What the fuck?"

Naruto dropped his pair of chop sticks at the noise. "Aw….Hey, old man, gimme another pair of chop sticks!" Nice grammar, Naruto…

Shino flinched causing his new friend, Mr. Beetle, to fall off his finger and onto the floor. "NO." Tenten happened to run by and-

Squish.

"Sorry, Shino!"

The Aburame boy kneeled down on the floor and stared at the trampled bug. He flinched at the way it's leg was twitching. That's it.

He was going to kill the next person approach him.

"Hey, Shino-"

A few minutes later and some sounds, it was eerily quiet. Poor Kiba.

Tenten finally found Lee who was kicking a tree.

"Ah! Tenten! You a certainly brimming with youth today!" Lee said as he saluted her. "I heard a scream a few minutes ago that sounded A LOT LIKE YOURS and then a few seconds after THAT I heard a scream that sounded like a wounded dog."

The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, but it's probably not something to worry about." He grinned. Sparkle, sparkle. "So what brings you here on this fine and lovely day?"

"Uh. Uh…Lee?"

"Yes, Tenten?"

"Uh. Did you know…that…uh…uh…That green spandex suits are TOTALLY in style this season?" Oh, great, Tenten. Great excuse. Lee's fuzzy eyebrows shot up.

"Really?"

"So, yeah…I was figuring that uh…I could…uh…" She gulped. She really couldn't believe she was saying this. "I could…wear one."

Suddenly yellow sparkles magically appeared everywhere.

"Really?!" Lee said in completely awe. He put both hands on both of his cheeks. "You want to be part of Gai-sensei and I's youthful group?"

Tenten said through gritted teeth, "YES." 'For the love of Neji, **GIVE ME THE SUIT ALREADY**."

Lee started to sob. "Of course you can, Tenten!" He took out a suit from our of nowhere and held it up to his teammate's face. Special effects included a crashing background and sun beams shooting out from behind him.

"Uh. Lee, where'd you get that?"

"Oh, I always keep a spare with me at ANY TIME!"

"Aren't you prepared…"

Back with the other girls…

Ino sighed as she tapped her fingers on her desk. "Something tells me that this is going to take a while…" Sakura nodded in agreement and she too, sighed.

"Want to do another dare while she's gone?" Temari suggested which caused Hinata to flinch. Now she had to worry about the bottle landing on her again…

The two best friends nodded vigorously. They seemed to be agreeing on everything today, didn't they?

Round, round, the bottle goes, where it stops, nobody knows…..

…Temari.

"'Ho shit-"

Ino cackled evilly. "Revenge is sweet, is it not?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "If revenge is sweet and Sasuke likes revenge…Wait…I thought Sasuke doesn't like sweets." Hinata smiled and sweat dropped as she patted her pondering friend on the back. The blonde best friend rolled her eyes and continued.

"Whatever. Anyway, open you list."

Temari glared at her and slowly opened her envelope and taking the list out. 'Show no fear,' she repeated her mind. 'Show no fear!' Though, her sweating said otherwise.

There was a moment of silence when finally…

Temari sighed. "How troublesome…" Now doesn't that sound familiar?

Beat Shikamaru in Shoji and Go. If you lose, you have to kiss him. If you win, you beat him as much as you want with your fan.

Ino's face scrunched up in jealousy. But no because of what you think. Basically because…

"I want to beat him with your fan!"

Hinata once again sweat dropped. "B-but, Ino-chan, y-you be-beat him uh-up all the t-time." The said girl paused and made an 'o' with her mouth.

"Oh yeah…" Temari slapped her own forehead and sighed.

"Whatever. Excuse me, I got to go kick some lazy ass in Shoji AND Go." The blonde sand ninja waved before jumping out the window.

Sakura shook her head. "Why couldn't she just go out the door?"

Meanwhile with the youthful couple…

"COME ON, LEE! FASTER! TRY HARDER!"

"I'M TRYING, TENTEN."

"UGH. FASTER. COME ON, WE'RE ALMOST THERE."

"ALMOST. AH. AH."

"YES! YES, WE DID IT!"

"FINALLY!"

"1000 PUSHUPS!" They exclaimed together as they clapped hands and jumped around.

Neji twitched. Why was he there again?…How'd he get here in the first place?…DAMN IT. NOT AGAIN.

Back to Temari and Shika…

"How troublesome. State why you're here."

Temari crossed her arms. "I came to beat you. Twice, in fact."

Shikamaru opened an eye and looked at her. "In what?"

"Shoji and Go."

The boy smirked. Those were the things he was best at. And what was she to think he was going to get beaten by a girl? So what if he was lazy. That doesn't mean he doesn't have dignity.

…Those chunin exams didn't count.

In the end, she won one game out of two. Eh. Whatever. But she'll just beat him with a fan and skip the kissing part.

Back to the girls…

Ino glared at Temari. "So did you kiss him?"

Temari just smirked and sat back down. "No. I beat him with a fan." She didn't bother mentioning the game she lost. She looked around. "Where's Tenten?"

"Didn't come back yet." Sakura answered. She smiled. "Probably out there spreading youth around the world."

Ino leaned back. "Yup. They kind of make a cute couple, no?" She then put her hand on the bottle. "Back to business…"

Round, round, the bottle goes…Where it stops, nobody knows…Sakura.

And so, Sakura looked at her list.

She gaped at what she read.

Kiss Gaara. Simple enough.

Simple. _SIMPLE?! _WHAT WAS UP WITH SAYING THEY'RE_ SIMPLE _AND THEY'RE **NOT**?!

Hinata looked over Sakura's shoulder. "Wh-what does it sa-say?"

"K-kiss Gaara…"

Thud.

Hinata didn't faint this time. Temari did.

Authoress' Note: SORRY I'M LEAVING YOU IN A CLIFFHANGER AGAIN. I JUST FEEL SAD FOR THE FACT THAT I LEFT A FANFIC…FOR ALMOST A YEAR. AGAIN! Sorry…No preview this time!…Uh. That makes it even worst, doesn't it?

I DARE YOU TO REVIEW.


End file.
